A Shadow Of Herself
by TitanInTraining
Summary: It had been much too long for there to be the possibility that Terra would come back. Just when Beast Boy, now a college student, had finally let go, she pops up on the the doorstep of a certain Grayson family. TerraBB RaeRob !REVISED!


Yes, it's me, back from the land of writer's block. I wanted to rewrite this chapter in hopes of being inspired to write the next chapter… Which I did! There will be more later...

**Some Important Notes:**

1. Yes, it's RaeRob, too.

2. BB is in college.

3. Raven is a bookstore owner, Robin is an English professor at Jump City University (If that doesn't seem like him, it's because I wanted to break away from the norm of him being a detective).

3. BB's real name is Garfield, and Robin's is Richard.

Enjoy!

---------

Chapter 1:

**Girl On The Doorstep**

A wisp of steam spiraled idly upwards from a mug of freshly brewed Egyptian Chamomile tea sitting on the coffee table. The pale, smooth hand that belonged to the cup's owner reached down and gracefully brought the rim to her lips. Turning a page in the dated leather-bound book, Raven inhaled the drink's sweet, fruity scent before turning her serene violet gaze to the large bay window behind the leather couch. Although the living room was calm and quiet, a storm raged outside. Lighting ripped through the darkened clouds and slashed its way across the sky, while deafening claps of thunder violently shook the entire house. Farther off, Raven could see the water in the bay was churning tumultuously as the wind screamed above the surface, fiercely pitching around the boats anchored in the harbor. Within the house, the storm's clamor was dulled slightly by the sturdy outer walls.

A quiet tapping noise drew Raven's attention back inside. Across the room, her dark-haired husband was sitting at the kitchen table, drumming his pen on the rich mahogany surface. His tall frame was bent over a notepad that was completely covered in writing. Raven coughed delicately, and he looked up.

"Richard, maybe you should take a break from your lecture for a while. Come sit with me?" The second sentence came out more of a suggestion than a demand. He nodded, and left his lesson plan for the next day's English class on the table. Moments later, he sunk down next to his wife on the sofa. Richard yawned, and put his arm around the back of the couch. His deep blue eyes tiredly scanned the same scene Raven had surveyed earlier.

"The storm's getting bad," He observed, running a hand through his thick black hair. "I'd hate to be caught out in that." Raven agreed, plucking an invisible hair from her white cashmere sweater. A bolt of lightning forked brilliantly across the ominous clouds. The lights flickered unsteadily for a moment. Richard shifted in his seat, and then rose. "I'll get a flashlight, in case the power goes out."

"There are flashlights and candles in the front closet. Do you want some help?" Raven stood up, carefully setting down the ancient-looking book and her tea.

The two strode into the small entry way, and started pulling vanilla-scented candles from the closet's top shelf. Just as the power flickered again, there was a timid knock on the front door.

Richard glanced through the window beside the doorframe, murmuring to himself.

"Who in their right mind—?" He stopped and his eyes widened. "Holy—Raven, c'mere!"

Swinging open the door, Raven saw the reason for his alarm.

Sitting feebly on their porch was none other than Terra. With her blonde hair tangled and wet, and her eyes dull, she appeared extremely drained. _A shadow of herself_, Raven absentmindedly noted. She examined the girl on the front porch. The former Titan had been out-going and excitable. This Terra was thin, disheveled, and pale-faced.

"Terra? What-?"

The blonde looked at them wearily.

"Help me," she whimpered. And with that, she collapsed. Raven and Richard dived forward to catch her before she hit the pavement. He glanced at his wife.

"What should we do?" he asked carefully. He knew Terra's betrayal was a touchy subject with his spouse. She bit her lip and examined the unconscious ex-Titan.

"Well…I still dislike her, but…" Richard raised an eyebrow signaling her to continue.

"But she's still a Titan." She finished firmly. "Bring her inside."

---

Several minutes later, Raven and Richard were standing in the kitchen, looking across the room at Terra, who was asleep on the couch, wrapped in thick wool blankets from the guest bedroom. Raven checked the kettle. She was making a pot of Dragonwell tea, which supposedly reduced chances for infections and treated other ailments. When she returned, she drummed her fingers on the counter-top casually.

"She's soaked to the bone," Raven commented. "But the blankets and tea will definitely help raise her body temperature."

"How did she find us?" Richard murmured. "She left long before we moved."

Raven shrugged. The tea kettle emitted a shrill whistle, and Terra stirred. The violet-eyed Titan poured the scalding liquid into a clean mug.

"We'll find out soon enough." Raven wound her way around the counter with the steaming tea. Suddenly, she stopped. "Richard," she called back, " I almost forgot—call Garfield!"

---------

So… Was it better the second time around? R&R. Second chap will be uploaded soon.


End file.
